


【居北】男孩子睡觉不要带眼罩

by Ansel933



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 居北 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ansel933/pseuds/Ansel933
Relationships: 朱一龙/白宇
Kudos: 60





	【居北】男孩子睡觉不要带眼罩

朱一龙睡觉习惯带着眼罩，遮光，能睡得更好一点。  
但他万万没想到这会成为他遭夜袭的理由。

感觉到压在身上的力道，朱一龙微微动了动，就被猛地握住了手腕用力往床上压，与此同时，对方俯低身子，在他耳边又低又凶地威胁道：“别动，乖乖听话。”  
朱一龙脑海里飘过“我国有一套完整的x法……”，但他乖乖没动，试探性地喊了声。  
“……是谁？”  
“哼哼。”  
身上的人得意地笑了起来，胜券在握一样，一手松开拉开被子：“龙哥这么不小心，落到谁手里都不清楚……哇龙哥，你穿那么少，勾引我啊？”  
朱一龙大脑宕机，幸好带着眼罩没把他懵逼的表情表现得那么明显。大家都是男人，在宿舍睡觉套个大裤衩套个背心差不多了，布料越少越舒爽。别说朱一龙，某人自己根本恨不得脱得只剩内裤爬上床。  
骑在他身上的人一边啧啧感叹一边掀开了他的背心，冰凉指腹探入胸膛，沿着腰线爱不释手地往下摸。  
“龙哥你肌肉真好摸，啧啧啧你是不是准备好了来诱惑我的，你还……”他抽了抽鼻子，“你还用牛奶沐浴露，你好香啊，你就知道我喜欢特地买的……”  
朱一龙舔了舔后牙槽，想要抬手摘下眼罩。察觉到他的动作，制住他手腕的力气加大：“不准动。”  
黑暗中被剥夺视觉，其他感官被放大数十倍。说话的气流带着热气擦过脖颈，藏在尾音里的喘息卷起些微痒意。作乱的手已经摸到了他的内裤边缘，那只骨节分明的手拢住他的内裤一角，没客气一把拉了下来。  
“我今儿……就要把你办了，你从不从？”  
朱一龙微微弓腰，配合他的动作让他顺利把裤子扒拉下去，脑海里不由自主浮现出某人挺腰的样子，细细的腰像要在自己手里折断一样。一股热气窜上天灵盖，没由地蒸红了他的脸。触碰的地方燃起火焰，特别是被坐着的地方，燎起大火烧上了喉口。他知道那人跨坐在他身上，也能想象得到他双腿分开时从裤衩里漏出来的白皙的大腿根，分叉处藏在阴影里，勾着他去剥落遮掩。  
他浑身都粉了。  
“小白……”  
他结结巴巴地喊了一声。

白宇误会了他的意思，渣男也不演了，安抚地亲了亲他的嘴角，笑嘻嘻地答：“你放心龙哥，不痛的。”  
“……”  
身上一轻，接着就是在衣物里翻找的声音。片刻后，熟悉的重量又压了下来，与此同时，朱一龙听到了瓶盖旋开的声音。  
他咽了口口水。  
白宇挤出一管润滑到手心里，看了一眼还服服帖帖躺着的朱一龙，心里掂量着刚刚他龙哥被他压着也没法动弹，觉得自己还是占着上风的，就小心翼翼地往下探去。  
还没摸到他龙哥的腿，手腕就猛地被人抓住了。白宇吓了一跳，刚弹起来又被朱一龙搂住腰强硬地摁了下去，刚好压在他的突起上。  
白宇挣了一下，朱一龙松开禁锢他腰的手，他还没直起身，头就被人往胸口一压，瞬间成了跪趴的姿势。满手的润滑在挣扎中流到了指缝间，但好歹还沾在手上，没全部喂给被子。  
朱一龙还在害羞，明明什么也看不到，却还是不好意思地偏过了头：“润滑要好好做，不然会疼的……”  
白宇吞了口口水，知道他哥此时满脑子不过审，也知道自己在他脑海里是个什么惨样，并且很有可能是一会就要变现的惨样，不禁舔舔唇，试图讲价还价：“那我先去洗个澡……？”  
“牛奶味的沐浴露，”朱一龙幽幽道，“是你买给我的，你应该知道那味道多好吃。”

趴在对方的胸肌上做润滑实在很有技术难度，白宇喘着粗气，跪在朱一龙腿间，裤衩堪堪卡在大腿间，被他大开的双腿撑着，束缚着运动。细长的手指在穴口不住抽插，带着润滑液进去又挤出来，反复磨着，磨到穴口泛红穴肉绞紧，手差点就抽出来，急得他发出了不服气的哼气声。他头发落在朱一龙裸露的胸膛上，朱一龙有一下没一下摸着他发旋，丝毫不介意他把额上的汗全抹到自己胸上，亮晶晶的，还折着光。  
白宇觉得自己就要体力不支了，特别是压着大美人却要做润滑的落差让他更加心肌梗塞。他抽出手，湿哒哒的就在朱一龙大腿上擦了擦，抬眼看去，本来想抱怨，一看却把话都咽了进去。  
朱一龙还带着眼罩，只留冷硬的下颌线和主人紧紧抿着的唇。大美人只有个下巴也是大美人，下唇被自己咬红了，艳艳的像淌着血，本来就白的肤色此时像是要透明。  
当然这并不是白宇无话可说的理由，他无话可说纯粹是因为，朱一龙死死咬着自己的呼吸，隐忍着，活像他才是被强制润滑的那个。  
好像搭在他肩上那无法反抗的力量来源和他无关一样。  
这个点还他妈演，白宇服，五体投地的服。

察觉到白宇的动作停了，朱一龙腾出一只手去摘眼罩：“小白？”  
“不准摘！”  
白宇眼疾手快地握住了他的手拉开到一边，哼哧哼哧地坐上来：“你摘了眼罩今晚就自己睡。”  
“为什么？”  
“哪来那么多废话，我说不可以就不可以。”  
白宇粗声粗气地回答，试图从语言威胁上找回一点自信。朱一龙果真没有再摘眼罩的意思，进而摸索着抚上他的脸，暧昧地摩擦着：“那好吧……你润滑做好了吗？”  
白宇看了看朱一龙的尺寸，心虚道：“好了。”  
“嗯……”朱一龙带了点奶音，“小白自己动，我看不到。”  
“……”

吃进去也不是很难……  
才怪！  
看到的和实际接触的根本不是一个档次的，白宇吞着半根卡在半空腰酸背痛欲哭无泪，拔出来吧，穴肉咬的紧，贪得无厌地淌着水往里吸，得不到的空虚让他喉咙有些发痒；坐下去吧，实在太大了，这一坐估计要穿，得疼死他。  
犹豫间，朱一龙问：“老白？你是不是锻炼不够，累了？”  
白宇一时不知道怎么回答，愣了一秒直挺挺坐下去：“你才锻炼不够！——嘶啊疼……”  
朱一龙握着他腰的手明显收紧：“老白？”  
“疼疼疼疼……”白宇乱哭一气，堪堪忍住眼泪，不分青红皂白伸手打他，“你长这么大干什么？！”  
“因为你要吃……”朱一龙话还没说完就被猛拍了一巴掌，胸上，当即住了口，“要是疼，不如换我来吧。”  
白宇喜出还没望外，朱一龙继续道：“你躺好了我肯定不会让你疼。”  
“不成。”  
白宇想也没想直接拒绝，为表决心，他努力抬起一点腰，穴肉咬着勾勾绕绕的血管，吐出来一点又重重吃回去，撑开褶皱满溢清液，就着润滑，上上下下地摩擦起来。  
他吐的少，吃得却深，好几次猛的不知道戳到哪了，敏感的身子一颤，带着无人抚慰的前端都疼。  
许是看不到，下半身的快感强烈，很快朱一龙也喘了起来，带这些难耐的渴求：“小白你……快一点……”  
白宇忍不住爆了句粗口：“被上的是我！”  
“动的也是你。”  
“……龙哥！你就是我亲哥，你拿错剧本了这是我的剧本你演的是半夜被偷袭的纯情少男不是渣男！”  
“嗯……小白，再快一点……”  
白宇自暴自弃，撑着他的胸膛抽出来，加快速度吞咽起来。顶得浅了挤不到要命的部位，但快感积累速度快了一倍，他又低着头，能清晰地看到自己底下吸着朱一龙的那根，形状还在自己小腹上一突一突。两人不说话，噗嗤噗嗤的细微水声蔓延，听的白宇满脸燥热，视觉加上听觉冲击，还有他龙哥低沉的喘息煽风点火，白宇觉得眼前越来越白，到某点时忽然溢出声避无可避的尖叫，全射到了朱一龙小腹上。  
浑浊液体大咧咧挂在他腰腹上，常年锻炼而练出的薄薄一层肌肉染上红色混合白浊，性感得白宇把持不住，情不自禁上手摸。这一摸他才忽然被因为坐下去而猛烈的快感叫醒，发现朱一龙还硬在他怀里，并且有变大的趋势。  
白宇顿时结巴起来：“龙龙龙龙哥，你还没好呢……”  
朱一龙发出声微不可闻的叹息，终于舍得往上挺腰。白宇的声音全部卡在了喉咙里，那一下直接顶到了最深处，挤压快感袭上脑壳，一片白一片白，炸的他刚射过还疲软的地方开始发疼。  
“小白，”朱一龙牵起他的手，放到了自己眼罩上，温声劝到，“帮我……要么帮我摘眼罩，要么帮我爽。”  
白宇乖乖地摘下了他的眼罩，露出那双温润如玉的眼眸。  
白宇晃神，哼唧了两声，垂下眼睛。   
他龙哥的眼睛太好看，每次望向他都像是打磨过的黑曜石，黑掂掂沉到他心里。可在这种事上，却总是带上了刀子，一下，一下，一下下地剜视着自己的猎物，像要把他拆吃入腹，融入骨血。  
每当白宇暗戳戳想干点什么，对上视线他就输了。  
输到只能躺好任操。太丢人了。  
他不是第一天策划了，如果把他眼睛蒙上，是不是体位就可以变一变？  
经过今晚的实战演练，白宇觉得，这个想法本身就是放屁。

朱一龙就着他的动作直起身，体位改变插在体内的那根却没变，只是换了个角度摩擦其他敏感点，惊得白宇有些崩溃，拽着他的手臂不敢动弹。  
朱一龙恋恋不舍地拔出来，亲吻白宇的发梢把他推倒，捞起浸在水里的人禁锢在怀里，分开他的腿。


End file.
